Lost in star wars
by funfan1
Summary: Jeff, Angie and amanda fall through a potral and end up in the star wars universe. Now Jaina solo has been ginen the task of helping get the three back to the real world and keeping them safe.
1. meeting a Jedi

Jeffs

POV

I fell through the air and crashed through a glass roof "bloody typical take a thriller through an alternate dimension and wand up fallen through a sodding roof." I muttered at that moment Amanda landed on top of me, then Angie. "Oh god the pain." I said "I think I broke a rib." Amanda stated "oh why don't you just suck it up." Angie said "that's easy for you to say you landed on top." Amanda snapped "will you two jet off me?" right the both got up I stood up "so were are we?" "You're on yavin 4." I knew that voice I turned around there in front of me stood THE Mark Hamill AKA Luke Skywalker. Amanda fainted "BLOODY HELL YOU…do you know who you are." The Jedi looked confused "Luke Skywalker?" I nodded this was great I was in my favorite fantasy land. All we needed now was Mara, the solo twins and Raven.. "so uh how do we get out of this bloody jungle?" I asked "fallow me." The Jedi said so we did.

* * *

Note: I was begged in too doing this so lets see how it goes.


	2. The Academy

**Summery**

Jeff, Amanda and Angie are lead to the Academy.

* * *

A long time ago when Gays weren't all in your face about it….

Justice league unlimited theme plays

The solo twins ignite there sabers.

Peter blows up building.

Jeff fire's cross bow.

Luke battling dark Jedi

Mara and Angie fire blasters.

Wookie roars.

Millennium falcon takes off.

* * *

Amanda's

POV

We all fallowed Mark what's his face to the academy. "Welcome to the Jedi academy, even though you will not be trained I assure you here you will be safe anyone stupid enough to try and come after you here will not be leaving with all there limbs attached." The Jedi said then saw the look on my face and added "let me introduce you to some fellow Jedi. We were lead into a training room. Were a red headed woman and a girl my age a brunette were sparing with light sabers "Mara, Jaina I would like you to meet Amanda, Jeff, and Angie the two switched off there sabers. "Oh hi." The brunette said "Jaina I'm assigning you too keep these three safe I sense the dark force users will be coming after them." Jaina nodded "sure thing Uncle Luke." She turned to look at us "fallow me I'll show you you're rooms."

After showing Angie and Jeff there rooms I fallowed her to one "um these are my quarters you'll need to share with me. Is that ok?" I nodded she looked at me for a minute "I'm guessing you're not from around here are you?" she asked I shook my head no.

* * *

Jeff's

POV

I'm not leaving this world until my forhead is sighened by Mark Hamhill." I decleared Then I walked around the academy and into the hanger "now ware's Obi's star fighter?" I asked my self looking at the ships I saw a Jedi star fighter "look at this beauty takes your breath away." I said opened the cock pit and climbed in. Then some on cleared there throat "I hope you're not planning on trying to fly that?"

I looked over to see Jaina there. "Hi Jeff." I knew that voice I spun around Peter, Peter Dilinski?" I asked and sure enough it was the psycho that I knew from high school.

* * *

Note: who is peter well in real life peter is the most psychotic person I'll ever meet but despite his insanity he's a really good guy


	3. meet Ryan Dan's fate

"I'll be peter? How you doing mate?" I said laughing "good too see you." Pete stated shaking my hand.

Jaina's

POV

I watched the two boys reunite as I watched my Uncle approached me. "I guess you sensed it too." He said I nodded looking at Jeff "I sense no life in him yet he walks and talks like a man." I said "indeed." My uncle stated "hey Jaina." I turned it was Ryan hey bud." I said he handed me my light saber and said "I made some mortifications to it."

I switched on the blade then turned it off. "Thank you Ryan." Then my uncle asked if Ryan was able to hack the empire's main frame. Ryan nodded and said he installed it into R2's memory Ryan's eyes widened "Jeff?" Jeff turned "Ryan look at you working for the Jedi eh?" Jeff asked "That's right Jeff." I walked up "Ryan is the best damn hacker we have." Ryan looked around wear's Dan?" Jeff said nothing Ryan paniced he walked up to Jeff and said. "Damn Jeff tell me what happened to Dan." The boy looked down, shook his head sadly and said "he didn't make it,"

* * *

**The Russo's House night**

_Dan V/O: well if your watching this I'm glade because it means you're safe and that all I ever wanted. I wish I could be there with you, but as you probably guessed I was going to leave any way so, I made my choice and I don't regret it. now we both know That Jana will ask were her Daddy is. Justin I want you to promise me that you will help your sister protect my girl and Alex I want you too watch out for your little brother because we both know he's known to screw up._

_Alex: laughs _

_Dan V/O: I spent so much of my life lying to both my family and friends every day but I swear to you…I'm not lying when I say plainly, simply I love you all very much. And Alex I want you to promise me that your going to tell my child…that your going to tell my child how much she's loved every day. And remind her how lucky she is to live in a world of piece because there is, there's piece now, finally there's piece!_

**Dan switches off the camera.**

* * *

Present Day

Jaina's

POV

As Jeff finished his story Ryan went very quite. He said nothing but walked off as did peter. who ever this Dan he must have been a hero.

* * *

Note: and thats what happened to Dan even though he died in the TV world he's Alive in the real one.


	4. Jedi Training pt 1

Jaina's

POV

As I walked in the hanger Ryan was doing maintenance on my X-wing he had been in the exact same spot for five hours "Ryan, I don't think those converters are bad." I said Ryan shrugged "look Ryan I- "I want to be a Jedi." I blinked "come again?" Ryan walked forward "Let me study under you I want to learn the ways of the force and be a Jedi a guardian of piece like Dan was." "Same for me love." Jeff voice said "me too." Amanda stated I turned to Angie "how about you?" Angie shook her head "no but these are my friends and I will help them in any way I can." I nodded "let me clarify it with master Skywalker. And I went to see my uncle.

* * *

Amanda's

POV

Jana returned to us "Master Skywalker has agreed me and my Brother are to train you." Dan would be in haven

Jaina V/O: The path of the Jedi is difficult. Intensive training will prepare you for the demands of our order.

_Amanda and Jeff fighting with long swords_

Jaina V/O: meditation will teach you to channel the power of the force."

_Ryan meditating and making a data pad hover._

Jaina: from what my brother and I have learned is to truly understand the code a you must always be open to knowledge if you ever need advice or counsel seek either master sky walker or any other Jedi master.

_Jeff reading a data pad._

Jaina V/O: a Jedi is never alone others in the order will always stand by you. Ryan has been around us for four years do not be afraid to turn to him if you need help.

_Ryan and Jeff walking in a hall_

Jaina V/O: The way of the Jedi is difficult it requires great discipline.

_Jeff and Amanda sword fighting again_

Jaina V/O: even though you're only apprentices your potential is unlimited and your progress amazing.

Jacen and Jaina walked up and shook each of our hands. Jacen said "welcome to the Jedi order. "Now comes the time to build your lightsaber. Luke said _Shit! _I thought.

* * *

Jeff's

POV

Jaina flew us to Tatooine we got there three hours past midnight. the hole planet was asleep Jana stood on a steel a steel crate platform sixty meters above the sand looking at a taut wire. She wore plain gray pants, and tank top black leather belt, with her lightsaber hanging on her belt. I was excited as was Ryan we were goanna construct lightsabers Ryan had started constructing one already the emitter resembled obi-wan episode three and bottom was Anakin's from episode three as well. Ryan was quite a construction worker.

The lights under the canopy were dim; I could barley see the stranded steel line. It was so quite and the knight air was cool. A guard who Jaina had mined tricked to let us pass stood watch at the door, I wanted to learn that but Jaina said I was not ready. Amanda went across the wire with ease then Ryan found away to shimmy across it was my turn I looked down and gulped there was no soft landing and despite the fact of being a half vampire I would injure my self greatly and even though my rapid healing was amazing I still would brake something . "It's ok Jeff; remember just like I taught you." Jana said I took a deep breath and let it out slowly I calmed my breathing, my heartbeat and as much as I could my mind. Using the ancient teachings of the Jedi arts, the solo twins had taught me.

"I'm goanna die, I'm goanna die, I'm goanna die." I whispered "looking down _no don't think like that! _I thought focusing I felt the energy flow through me it was a warm flux feeling and I called to it. Lifting one foot just then the high wire seemed as wide as a side walk. I ran telling my self the force was with me. I joined the others as a Jedi anything was possible.

* * *

Note: can't blame jeff for being scared lol.


End file.
